A Ghost and A Demon
by The Shy Gay Writer
Summary: A romance between boy and boy that is between Nightcrawler and my OC. If you don't like it, please read with an open mind. This is a LOVE story. Will not be completed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers!

This is about a yaoi (Yaoi means boy and boy, so if you do not like it, then please read at your own discretion) romance story that takes place in the X-men. It's between NightCrawler (teen version) and my OC.

Warning: Maybe offensive words in this chapter. More things in others I am writing.

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters in this story, besides the OC.

_**A Ghost and A Demon**_

The Stranger That Faints?

Chapter One

* * *

><p>The room seemed to look like an ordinary office, well besides the bald handicap man in a wheel chair and the milky white skinned teenager wearing a white hoodie and white sweat pants with snow white hair. There seemed to be a bit of tension in the air until the man in the wheel chair spoke up and said "So what are your powers?" The teen looked at the older man and for some reason the teen started to fade into the background then reappeared in the same instance. The older man seemed unimpressed by the teen's display of power and asked "anything else?" The teen nodded his head in agreement and pointed towards a pen on the wooden desk in front of the older man. The pen seemed to glow white for a while before it exploded, but, there was a small transparent barrier around it that blocked the ink from going everywhere. The older man looked moderately shocked but not fully impressed.<p>

The teen looked at the older man and asks "Professor Xavier is this really a place where I will be accepted?" The professor smiled and said "Young child, this academy is founded for taking and molding young minds for the betterment of society." The teen had a pleased smile upon his face and felt the need to tell the professor one more thing. He stood up and walked over to where the professor and knelt. He looked into the professor eyes and said "Professor Xavier I do have one more power." The teen then placed his hand upon the professor's leg with a white glow around his hand that seemed to engulf the professor's entire body. In matter of moments the glowing stopped.

When the glowing stopped, the teens' breathing was erratic and hectic. The teen was grasping on to the desk for dear life, the professor tried to reached out to try and help the in need teenager, but found himself out of reach, until in a miraculous instance, where the professor had been able to stand up from his seat and grab the teen by the back of his hoodie and propped him up on the desk. The professor had known the teen need rest and medical help. The first person he knew that would be the quickest to get him to any place of rest was only a thought away. The Professor then sent out a thought to one of his trusted students. In an instance an indigo-colored fuzzy teen with pure yellow eyes appeared in an orange smoke cloud. He was wearing baggy jeans and a long black shirt. The teens name was NightCrawler when people referred to him as a hero but his real name was Kurt Wagner.

Kurt had known there was going to be trouble by the sound of Xavier's voice in his mind. Kurt leaped to action, grabbing ahold of the teen and teleporting to a vacant room that was empty, besides a bed in the middle of the gray room with one window.

The fine indigo-colored teen laid the pale white teen on the bed and waited for what course of action that was going to take place. Kurt had no idea of what to do. What else was bothering him was, he saw the professor STANDING! How could it be? For as long as Kurt knew the professor, he had never seen him stand. From what Kurt understood, professor had been shot in the spine when he was friends with Magneto, the leader of the evil mutants. So why was it that the-for-years-handy-incapable man was standing? It was just all so confusing for Kurt. The only thing he knew was he needed to get this other stable before he went into a seizure or something.

About an hour passed before any one came into the stressed filled room. The person to come in was a big ape like person nicknamed Beast. He came in with a confused look upon his face. Which always meant that was not a good thing. Kurt wanted to ask Beast multiple questions but decided it was not a good idea. Kurt glanced upon the frail pale looking teen and felt a strange urge to check if he was ok and know more about the teen. Beast had noticed this glance and could not help but smirk and say "His name Asa Phantom." He looked to see if Kurt was paying attention, which he was, so continued the one known as beast. "His nickname at home was The Phantom or Ghost, because you see, his power enables him to look transparent and on top of that, he can float, plus he can produce shields of pure energy along with the power to take control of objects." Kurt was not totally surprised that a mutant had such power. Beast was not done explaining though "The most intriguing power this mutant has is that he has extreme healing capabilities. He even cured Professor Xavier's disability." Beast chuckled "I never thought I would get to see Professor Xavier jump in glee." Beast walks over to the possibly sleeping teen and puts two blue furry fingers on his neck. Beast states "He seems to just be in a trance like stage. Give him time and he will come through."

As Beast starts to leave the room he looks over at Kurt and says "He will be fine. Why do you seem so attached to him?" Kurt looks up at Beast in confusion? Kurt had never really thought about it till then, but he could have left when Beast came. Kurt just shrugs his solders and says "I think iz because he iz different like Me." in his German accent. Beast just smiles and says "Asa will make a good member for these heroes. He can heal the wounds of the heroes that can't heal themselves and he can protect them in case they need to be protected. He will be doing exactly what ever hero wants to do. Help others not suffer." Kurt takes one look at the frail white haired teen before he leaves the room to go get some rest and thought in before he gets sent on a mission. Something was bothering him at the back of his mind; just he did not know what.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading =) Hope you enjoyed =) Sorry it was short = ( I'll try to make the next ones longer and more enjoyable.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovely readers!

This is about a yaoi (Yaoi means boy and boy, so if you do not like it, then please read at your own discretion) romance story that takes place in the X-men. It's between NightCrawler (teen version) and my OC.

Warning: In this chapter there will be ...well nothing to bad... now chapter three ;)

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters in this story, besides the OC.

: Yay, it's been like one day since chapter one has been out and I am writing number two!:

*Inner self-you're insane, you start these stories at like 3am!*

: But I saw how 12 and 5 hits and I got excited…Can you blame me? :

*Yes*

: I dislike you...Now on to the story! :

_**A Ghost and A Demon**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_A thought and an Accident!_

It was pitch black out before the young teen started to wake from the trance like sleep. He opened his eyes to find himself bewildered by the strange room he was in. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. All the teen wanted to do is leave. So the teen got up and walked over to the door to try and open it, but before he could grab the door handle, the door swung open to a tall bald man that the teen remembered from earlier. The teen searched his mind, but the older man said "My Name is Charles Xavier, but you should call me Professor Xavier." The teen seemed stun, wondering how the man could know what he was remember, but then remember that this man was telepathic. A strong telepathic at that, Asa swore he had a mental barrier up. Xavier chuckled and said softly "You barrier was strong but I saw there were small weak points in it. If any novice telepathic tried, he would sure to be stopped." The last comment made Asa smile, well sort of.

Xavier then started to walk out of the room but turned his head to Asa and asked "Will you please follow me?" Asa quickly stepped out of the room and started to follow the older man down multiple hallways, until they stopped at large metal door. Xavier turned towards Asa with a smile and said "This room is called the Danger Room. It is where we will test your abilities to fight. We will also be testing your reaction time to certain situations."

Asa walked into the room and found the room to be quite large, giant blocks of metal covering it, besides what looked to be an observer box. Asa took a few steps in, then the door slammed behind him. Asa turned around to look at the door but did not notice when a large metallic tentacle slams in to Asa's ribs. Asa quickly reacts by forcing an energy shield to appear and not let him slam into the wall. Asa takes a big breath and looks what he is up against. There are three large metallic tentacles in the middle and two turrets to the side of the walls.

Asa decided that his best choice of action would to be getting rid of the turrets. Asa erects a shimmering white energy shield that partly surrounds him. Asa starts to run/float away from oncoming tentacles that where only failing and bashing into Asa's shield. Asa sees his opportunity at the turrets that where firing relentless attacks of lasers upon the shield. Asa raises his pale white hand and concentrates on the turrets. The turret seems to stop, but then explodes because Asa had used his ability and produced a shield inside of the turret. Pieces from the turret went everywhere, one down, one more turret to go. Asa jumped out of the way of an oncoming tentacle that seemed to break his shield. He landed on the floor, but rolled to the side to dodge another one. Asa gets up and uses his power to grab ahold of a tentacle; he then forces the tentacle to bash into a turret causing it to explode with the tentacle. Now all Asa had to deal with were two quick and strong tentacles. The tentacles came smash down at Asa, but Asa leaped the side a produced a shield that acted almost like a knife and cut both tentacles. Asa hit the ground and rolled back to his feet. He had done it. He beat the test. He was proud of himself.

Asa was just stepping out of the Danger Room when he saw something move from the corner of a hall and disappear. Asa dismissed it as just his mind still in alert mode.

Asa started to head for where he thought the showers was holding a folder with his portfolio. As he was heading there, he noticed how each guy he passed had a lot more muscle then him. Asa started to feel different, he knew they were all strange like him, but they all had perfect bodies. Asa was about seventeen years old and he had the muscular build of an fifteen year old. He was tall either; he was about five feet and six inches. His eyes were colored white and he had long snow white hair. Did Asa consider himself weird? The answer to that is yes. Growing up Asa was raised by a mutant name Shona. Shona's abilities were to be able to change her/his gender at will. Asa does not even know what gender Shona was born as. Shona had raised him with great care. Asa was home schooled, never allowed to go to parks, and spent all his time reading books. Mostly spell books Shona found him with. Asa was never able to do any of the things in them but he felt very close to them.

Asa had finally reached the shower room. When he went in he noticed no one was in. So Asa discards his clothes into a locked and ties a towel around his waist. Asa was lean and very pale. His skin almost matched the towel tied around him.

Asa gets half way through his shower before he hears someone coming in. Now if Asa was normal he would have not cared, but Asa was shy about his body and not to mention he could not keep his eyes off other guys. Yes Asa was gay, but he tried to hide it from people because he already felt different and did not others to think even worse of him.

Asa slowly turned off the water and heard a muffled "Any onez here?" in what seemed to be a German accent. Asa shivered, the accent seemed almost intoxicating. Asa wraps the towel around his waist and slowly tries to get away without being caught. But something was stuck on Asa's mind. Who did that voice belong to?

Kurt was walking into the shower room and heard the water running. Kurt assumed someone was there but wanted to make sure. Kurt really wasn't sure about much anymore. Ever since he saw the new person, he could not stop thinking about him. He wanted to talk and know the new one, but Kurt had been told the teen was going to be busy. Kurt also felt a bit embarrassed because he had forgotten the teen's name. So Kurt shook off the thought and started to get undressed

Asa wanted so bad to use his abilities and vanish but the water still on him would not allow him. He would look like walking drops of water. So Asa had to revert to old fashion sneaking. As Asa takes in a big breath and tip toes into the locker area, he seeing something so shocking it makes him yelp lightly, this of course made Kurt turn around quickly. Kurt and Asa were both shock by who they saw.

Kurt was just dumbfounded that he meet the person he very much wanted to talk to, but was disappointed by the look on Asa's face. Kurt remembered that he did not look like everyone else. He looked like a blue demon. .

Asa was moderately shocked, but for some reason, he felt much more relieved that he found someone who was so different like him. Standing there was a partly naked blue buzzy demon. What was worse for Asa, he could not help but check out this blue fuzzy person. He had three fingers and a thumb on each hand. His eyes were solid yellow, long swaying tail, he had two toe on each foots, and he had a full set of abs. He was built. To Asa he was the most attractive person he ever saw. Asa was trying to hold back a smile but was failing more than making progress and besides the fact he had no skin color to hide a slight blush.

Kurt saw Asa's snow white colored eyes checking him out. Kurt thought, "O' no! Was he judging me? He probably thinks I am some freak…wait why do I care?" Kurt then noticed that the teen was trying not to smile, and was he blushing? Kurt found it all confusing.

Asa saw the fuzzy dream boat's confused face and felt a ping of embarrassment, Asa knew he needed to get of there before something would happen he would regret. Asa started to bolt for his locker, which meant passing close by the sexy blue demon.

Kurt saw the teen pacing towards him. Kurt did not know how to react, but for some reason seeing the other teen all serious was kind of cute to him.

As Asa was walking, he forgot he was wet and slipped. As he was falling Kurt lunged forward and grabbed him to keep him from falling.

Kurt looked down at his wet little capture. His heart leaped. What was this Kurt was feeling?

Asa looked up at the taller teen. He expected to be dropped.

Kurt's arms where wrapped around Asa's body. Asa's face was on Kurt's shoulder. Asa could not resist snuggling his face into it. Asa felt warm, safe, and nice. Kurt's fur felt like a fluffy stuff doll you want to hug at night.

Kurt was feeling abet awkward, but somehow it felt good.

In the silence there was a cough.

Both Asa and Kurt turned their heads to see standing there, Cyclops-Scott, Beast-Hank, and the other males of the X-Men team all looking at the two with a shocked face.

* * *

><p>What is going to happen next? Find out in Chapter three ;).<p>

Thank you for reading Chapter Two =) I know it is short again. Just wait till Chapter three ;) Something is going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to those who read chapter three. I was rushing it and I did not like it so I'm having a friend edit it for me. I am working on Chapter four and five but please note that, that will be it for this story. I've grown bored of it and now ready to finish it. I got a new story in mind and I want to work on it very badly but my responsibilities are on this one for now. Thank you faithful readers :) ¡gracias :) grazie :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Update 916/2012 From now on Splash Lips will be writing upon this story. I am sorry that I never finished it, but I been caught up in things. I will be writing new fictions though. So please watch out on my ~theshygaywriter profile to see any new ones I come out with. Please and thank you, and I hope Splash Lips will do well with the story.  
><strong>


End file.
